Snow Days
by GirthJohnson
Summary: On a winter's morning, Professor Byleth decided to give his students a little something for their continued hard work... Though, it is very possible he tried a little too hard to get the right gift for Edelgard.


Byleth closed the book he was reading from, setting it down on his nearby desk. Classes weren't technically done for the day, but given the Eagles' waning attention span, the professor saw no need to continue. Anything he taught now would probably go in one ear and out the other. His class, for the most part, was usually so attentive… But, he supposed given the weather, even they were more than eager to head outside to enjoy it rather than be cooped up in this room any longer.

"That'll be all for today."

As he expected, every student jumped from their seats, more than happy for the early dismissal.

All but one, however.

"Professor?" Edelgard had to raise her voice to be heard over the clamor. "Class shouldn't be over for another ten or so minutes."

To her credit, the future emperor was trying very hard to not appear pleased by this news. She was as studious as any of his students, but it seemed that the falling snow had excited even her. The way she was tapping her foot impatiently throughout the lecture, or how she would subtly glance back at the windows behind her... Byleth had found very amusing and somewhat cute. It seemed that someone as dutiful as Edelgard was looking forward to heading outside to frolic in the weather. Considering her circumstances, that was hardly a surprise. Edelgard, more than most, had always enjoyed the outdoors.

"I am aware." Byleth nodded. He smiled slightly as he watched his Eagles all bolt towards the door. "It's fine. Go out and enjoy the snow."

"Very well."

Edelgard rose from her seat, hurriedly putting her belongings away. Even during their sparring sessions, he didn't think he had ever seen her move so swiftly.

"Won't you be joining us, my teacher?" Edelgard asked as she finished.

"I will," Byleth replied, turning his gaze to the floor beneath his desk. "I just need to do something first."

Edelgard raised an eyebrow at his curious response, but she nodded regardless. Byleth had to bite his cheek not to let out a sigh of relief. It would muddy things were she to press him too much on the matter.

"We'll be waiting for you outside, then." Edelgard nodded at him once more before she turned to make her exit.

"Make sure to close the door behind you," he called out to her as she left.

Doing just that, the princess closed it on her way out. Just like that, the classroom was completely empty.

Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

"You better hurry," Sothis remarked in his ear. "We wouldn't want the little ones to catch you in the act!"

Byleth reached under his desk, grunting as he pulled out the heavy burlap sack. It was stocked to the brim with various gifts wrapped in extravagant and colorful paper. And, of course, no present was complete without the red ribbon that tied it all nicely together. His students had all been good this year, so the professor had deemed it necessary to give them a little something in return.

Walking around the classroom, he carefully, yet quickly, placed a gift on each desk. Some were larger than others, but each and every gift Byleth had chosen meticulously. A book of Crest designs for Linhardt. A stylish hair clip for Dorothea. An ornate knitting needle and yarn for Bernadetta. Some fine coffee beans for Hubert. An expertly crafted hunting dagger for Petra. Training weights for Caspar. A fancy tea set for Ferdinand. A monarch studies book for Edelgard.

Truthfully, Edelgard had been the most difficult person to get a gift for. Byleth knew her quite well by now, but he wanted to make sure her gift was thoughtful and meaningful. Something nice, that made her happy, but wasn't _too _overboard. Knowing her, she would probably get a tad upset were he to blow his entire income on getting her a proper gift.

Yet, a simple book didn't sit right with him… So, he got her a second, more intimate gift. Was that showing favoritism? Probably, but Edelgard wasn't just another student to him. He wanted to get her something that made her smile, he just hoped it was enough.

"Well, aren't you just a saint?" Sothis giggled.

Byleth sat down his bag.

"Is it too much?" He mumbled as he scanned the classroom to make sure no present was out of place.

"Not in the least. I am sure your students will be very grateful."

Byleth smiled at that, enjoying the slight warmth Sothis's words gave him. His students meant a great deal to him; he just wanted to return the favor.

"Is it time to call them back in?" Sothis asked.

"Not yet." Byleth shook his head, walking to the door.

Opening it, he stepped outside. Byleth was immediately greeted by the chill of the winter's morning. The cold bit at his exposed skin. As he breathed, he could see the puff of vapors drift into the air. If he wasn't wearing layers, he surely would begin to shiver.

The snow was falling heavily. Byleth watched as the thousands of snowflakes fluttered downwards, adding to the white blanket that already covered the ground. It had only started to spit snow a few hours ago, yet there had to be at least three to four inches of it already.

His students all seemed to be enjoying this snowy morning in very different ways. Bernadetta was building a snowman. Linhardt was sprawled out on the ground as he made a snow angel, though it appeared he had fallen asleep during the process. Petra, Dorothea, Ferdinand and Caspar were having a 'free for all' snowball fight. Edelgard stood off to the side, smiling softly as she caught the falling snowflakes in the palms of her hands. Meanwhile, Hubert was a few feet behind her, leaning against one of the courtyard pillars with his arms crossed. Though, as he watched his liege enjoy the snow, he seemed to be rather happy. Hubert wasn't smiling of course, but he seemed much more relaxed than usual.

"I so got you, Ferdie!" Dorothea shouted, pointing a finger at the noble.

"I am afraid not, Dorothea! Your snowball was wide right!"

"It _so_ did hit you!"

"Are you insinuating that I lied?" Ferdinand gaped at her, looking genuinely hurt. "As a noble, I would never tell a false-"

"Try and dodge this one!"

Caspar let out a fierce battle cry as he hurled his balled-up snow at Ferdinand's face.

The noble yelped, quickly dropping to the fluffy ground. The snowball flew harmlessly overhead-

And smack-dab into the waiting nose of Byleth.

Caspar's eyes widened, his next prepared snowball falling to the ground. Petra and Dorothea quickly got rid of the evidence as they tossed their weaponry aside. Ferdinand was downright ashamed by what had happened. He looked like a puppy that had just been scolded.

"Ferdinand! Caspar! Be more aware of your surroundings!" Edelgard chided the two with a disapproving glare.

"Sorry, Teach," Caspar grumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, his gaze purposefully avoiding his.

"Professor, forgive me!" Ferdinand shot up off the ground. "I was not aware that you were-"

"No, no. It's fine," Byleth sighed, wiping the melting snow off with his hand. "I'll just take some points off your next exam in return."

Ferdinand paled while Caspar's shoulders drooped.

"I'm kidding. Please, carry on." Byleth smirked. Both boys sighed in relief. "Edelgard, could I see you for a moment?"

"Of course, my teacher."

Edelgard walked towards him, but not before giving the two boys another angry glare on her way out.

"What do you need?" She asked as she stopped before him.

Byleth took a cursory look at the other students to make sure they weren't listening in, then motioned with his head to the classroom.

"There's something I need to speak with you about."

Edelgard nodded, following behind him. After the two reentered the Eagles' classroom, Byleth closed the door behind them.

"Wait right there," Byleth told her as he paced to the back of the room.

"Professor?" Edelgard frowned, raising an eyebrow as she titled her head to try and catch a glimpse at what Byleth was up to. Her brows shot up as she noticed the gifts placed around the room. "Did you do this?"

"I did. You've all been good this year, so I felt it was warranted."

"That was not necessary, my teacher…"

"I know-"

Byleth reached underneath his desk, pulling out the canvas he had painted on a few nights before.

"I wanted to."

He took one last look at his painting before he returned to Edelgard's side.

"That's awfully kind of you." Edelgard smiled, her eyes immediately drawn to what he was carrying. "Who's that for?"

"You."

"Me?" Edelgard blinked, her eyes darting to her desk. "But it seems I already have a gift?"

"I know." Byleth paused, his brow creasing as he examined his work. He could only hope she liked it. "Don't worry, this second gift didn't cost anything."

Byleth swallowed the lump in his throat and held it out to her.

"Here. For you."

She eyed her professor momentarily before she eagerly, yet gingerly, snatched the offered gift out of his hands.

"If you insist…" Edelgard mumbled as she turned it around to get a look at it.

Byleth was never the artsy type. He was the person that drew houses as a square with a triangle top. If someone asked him to sketch a person, he would most likely do so using a stick-figure. The former mercenary and art were like oil and water; they just didn't go together.

However, for this occasion… Byleth had asked Ignatz from the Golden Deer house for assistance. It had taken numerous, numerous hours to paint anything that bordered on 'acceptable,' and another dozen more to get anything close to his standards, but after near a week, Byleth had finally created something he could be somewhat proud of. It wasn't great by any means, but at least he didn't feel ashamed to give it to her.

"Byleth…" Edelgard gasped, her eyes wide as she stared at the portrait of herself. "Did… did you paint this?"

"I did." He nodded, biting his bottom lip as he looked her up and down to gauge her reaction. "Do you like it?"

Edelgard didn't respond as she continued to stare at the painting. The only movement she made was the hand that drifted up to cover the bottom half of her beet-red face.

"Edelgard?" Byleth spoke her name, his heart sinking into his stomach. Was it not to her liking?

As she lifted her head, he could spot the corners of her lips poking out from beneath her gloved hand.

"I love it, Byleth. This… this is the best gift I've received in _years_. You truly painted this?"

He nodded. It took him multiple tries, but he did. Though, he doubted she needed to know that part, or just how many shirts he had ruined by spilling paint all over himself.

"It's wonderful…" Edelgard whispered. Her eyes jumping back and forth between the painting and Byleth. "So wonderful that I'll have to run into town to purchase a frame for it."

Edelgard carefully set the painting down against her desk, making sure that it was out of the way and wouldn't be harmed.

"Is that necessary?"

"Obviously," Edelgard scoffed, as if it was the clearest thing in the world. "A painting drawn by you needs to be displayed properly."

Byleth was flattered that she seemed to like it so much, but he felt slightly embarrassed that she liked it _this _much.

"D-does it?"

"Yes!" She nodded earnestly. "I'll purchase the finest frame available and hang it directly over my desk."

"Your desk?" Byleth gulped. "As in, the desk in your room?"

"Indeed. That way, I can gaze at it while I'm working."

Edelgard took a single step back, stooping into a bow.

"Thank you, my teacher. Now, if you will excuse me, I must be off."

"Now, hold on a second," Byleth called out to her, but she was already walking away. "E-Edelgard!"

The emperor ignored him as she raced away with a rare, flustered Byleth right on her heels.

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, everyone! I thought a little themed chapter was appropriate given the day it is.**_

_**Have a great one!**_

_**(source for the picture is game_pklk on twitter!)**_


End file.
